A Gentleman
by misorai
Summary: Kau menangis pada saat Claire pergi. Walaupun kau tidak mengatakannya, aku tahu kau masih sakit hati karena Claire pergi darimu. / Namun, kau tidak boleh takut untuk jatuh cinta, my boy. / setelah kejadian Unwound Future.


Professor Layton © Level 5 Games

**A Gentleman** by **misorai**.

A.n.: FIC PROFESSOR LAYTON BAHASA INDONESIA YANG PERTAMA!

Enjoy. (But please gimme some concrit :3)

* * *

><p>"<em>Aku—aku akan merindukanmu," ujar seorang perempuan cantik dengan rambut gelombang yang menutupi sedikit wajah bagian kirinya. Matanya berkaca-kaca, seolah ia tidak rela mengucapkannya. "Dan juga … masa depan kita yang terbatalkan."<em>

_Hershel Layton menahan napas. Tubuhnya menegang. Apakah ia harus mengucapkannya lagi? Apakah ia harus mengatakan 'selamat tinggal' lagi? Hatinya merasa nyeri. Sakit sekali rasanya._

"_Kamu TIDAK BOLEH pergi!" teriak Hershel._

_Wanita itu tertegun, menahan napas tercekat._

"_Aku tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal lagi!" lanjut Hershel pasrah, berusaha mengatakan semua jeritan hatinya. "Aku tidak bisa! Aku tidak akan!"_

_Namun wanita itu menjawabnya dengan tersenyum, dia berkata, "Aku mengenalmu, dan aku tahu kau akan bertahan dengan kuat."_

_Apa? Kuat?_

_Hershel tidak yakin ia akan kuat. Setelah hatinya teremuk-remuk sepuluh tahun yang lalu, ketika Claire—kekasihnya—meninggal, apa sekarang hatinya sanggup jika harus teremuk lagi? Karena kehilangan orang yang sama juga?_

"_Bagaimana pun," lanjut Claire. "Itulah yang dilakukan seorang _gentleman_."_

_Tubuh Hershel yang awalnya tegang menjadi sedikit rileks mendengar perkataan Claire._

_Keduanya terdiam. Hershel tidak ingin mengatakan apapun. Ia takut untuk berkata-kata. Ia takut jika ia berkata sesuatu, Claire akan langsung pergi. Ia sungguh berharap kejadian ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi._

"_Aku harus pergi sekarang," kata Claire, membuat tubuh Hershel kembali menegang. "Terima kasih untuk … segalanya. Selamat tinggal."_

_Claire berbalik, berjalan menjauhi Hershel. Hershel tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Padahal hatinya menjerit untuk mencegah Claire pergi. Mulutnya tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata, padahal hatinya berteriak mengatakan kalimat untuk mencegah Claire pergi. Kulitnya merasakan udara dingin dari musim dingin, menjadikan hatinya semakin membeku. Ia merasa matanya memanas, menahan turunnya air._

_Di persimpangan, gadis dengan rambut diikat itu berbelok. Hershel berharap Claire menengokkan kepalanya sedikit, sehingga Hershel bisa melihat wajahnya. Akan tetapi Claire berjalan seolah tidak tahu ada Hershel di sana._

_Hershel berharap ini semua hanyalah candaan Claire. Claire memang sering bercanda. Barangkali nanti Claire akan meloncat dari belakangnya, menutup matanya dan berkata, "Coba tebak siapa?"_

_Hershel berharap ini semua hanyalah ilusi yang tidak nyata. Hershel berharap ini hanya mimpi buruknya. Hershel berharap—,_

"Professor?"

Hershel tersadar dari lamunannya. Siang yang panas terik seperti meninabobokan Hershel, membuatnya malas menggerakkan badannya untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan-pekerjaannya sebagai arkeolog terkenal. Hershel melihat anak kecil yang memakai rompi biru dan topi warna senada sedang menatapnya keheranan.

Luke, anak sahabatnya. Tentu saja Luke keheranan melihat Hershel yang biasanya bersemangat dan bersikap _gentleman_ tertidur di bangku kerjanya pada saat seharusnya ia menyelesaikan tugasnya. Bahkan ia masih menggunakan topi tinggi dan jas cokelat kesayangannya. Hershel tersenyum pada Luke. "Luke, _my boy_, bukankah nanti sore kapalmu akan segera berangkat?" Dia bertanya seolah tidak memedulikan tatapan keheranan Luke.

Luke mengangguk. Ia menggigit bibirnya, matanya bergerak-gerak ragu, seolah sedang berpikir serius.

"Ada apa, Luke?" tanya Layton dengan nada kebapakan. "Apa kau masih sedih karena tidak bisa ikut memecahkan kasus bersamaku?"

"Ehm, yah, itu juga sih," jawab Luke tidak jelas.

"Atau kau masih mengingat kasus kemar—"

"Ini tentang dirimu dan Claire!"

Hershel terdiam. Bukan karena Luke memotong, tetapi karena nama yang disebutkannya.

Claire.

Hershel menepis pikirannya yang mulai melantur. Ia adalah seorang _gentleman_, sedih boleh, hanya tidak berkelanjutan dan berlebihan. Ia menunjukkan wajahnya yang tegar dan kebapakan—lagi—kepada Luke dan berkata, "Ah, ya, tentu kau, anak berumur tiga belas tahun yang paling kritis yang pernah kukenal, akan merasa sangat penasaran mengenai hubungan diriku dan—" Hershel merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk saat yang sangat singkat. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkannya di depan Luke dan tetap melanjutkan dengan lugas, "—Claire." Layton menarik napas pelan. "Ada yang ingin kautanyakan?"

"Itu, err." Luke tampak gugup. Hershel bersukur Luke tidak memperhatikan perkataannya yang sempat tertahan. "Bagaimana itu, hem, jatuh cinta itu seperti apa?"

Pertanyaan yang sangat tidak diduga Hershel. Hershel menautkan kedua tangannya di atas meja—mengisyaratkan bahwa ia akan berbicara dengan tegas, "Sebagai seorang _gentlemen_, aku akan mengatakan 'kau masih terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui itu, Luke.'"

Luke mengangguk lagi. Hershel tahu Luke sangat mengerti bahwa ia 'masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti hal seperti itu'. Hal itu membuat Hershel tersenyum. Belum sempat ia membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada Luke, Luke sudah menyerobotnya.

"Kau menangis pada saat Claire pergi."

Hershel terkejut. "Ya."

"Kau juga tampak tidak bisa terima saat mengetahui Celeste sebenarnya adalah Claire."

Hershel terdiam. Dia mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Luke.

"Walaupun kau tidak mengatakannya, aku tahu kau masih sakit hati karena Claire pergi darimu."

"Cukup, Luke." Hershel mengeser kursinya ke belakang dan berjalan mendekati Luke yang sedang duduk di kursi di ujung ruangan. Ia duduk di sebelah Luke Dengan lembut namun tegas, Hershel menepuk kepala Luke yang ditutupi topi dan berkata, "Dengarkan aku. Jatuh cinta itu melibatkan banyak emosi. Ya, dengan jatuh cinta kita harus siap merasakan perubahan emosi yang mendadak, yang awalnya bahagia, hatimu berbunga-bunga, bisa saja dalam waktu singkat menjadi sakit dan sedih. Tidak jarang manusia yang menangis, dan yang paling parah, bunuh diri."

Luke menghela napas kaget.

Hershel menyesali ucapannya. Luke masih tiga belas tahun, ia belum pantas untuk diberi pemberitahuan seperti ini. Setelah memutar otaknya dengan cepat untuk memberi kata-kata penyemangat, Hershel berkata dengan nada kebapakan, "Namun, kau tidak boleh takut untuk jatuh cinta, _my boy_."

"Aku tidak—aku tidak takut, hanya saja …."

"Kautahu kenapa kau tidak boleh takut untuk merasakan jatuh cinta, Luke?" Hershel mengabaikan kalimat menggantung Luke.

Luke tampak berpikir. Dia tidak memejamkan matanya, tidak mengetuk jari telunjuknya ke dahi, juga tidak memegang dahunya, seperti kebiasaannya setiap kali berpikir berusaha menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan Hershel kepadanya. Saat itu, Luke yang sikapnya lebih dewasa daripada anak seusianya yang lain tampak kembali lagi menjadi anak kecil biasa. Hershel tersenyum.

"Karena jatuh cinta adalah emosi yang sangat istimewa."

Luke menatap Hershel dan mengerjapkan matanya, tidak mengerti.

"Luke, _my boy_, apakah kau akan merasa takut untuk merasakan emosi?"

"Tentu saja tidak," kata Luke cepat.

"Jawaban yang benar adalah: tidak mungkin kau merasa takut untuk merasakan emosi, sedangkan rasa takut adalah salah satu bentuk emosi itu sendiri. Kau jangan merasa takut, cemas, khawatir, atau apapun untuk merasa jatuh cinta. Biarkan saja emosimu bertambah banyak sebagaimana usiamu menjadi semakin dewasa."

Luke kembali mengerjap. "Aku tidak mengerti, Professor."

"Kau akan segera mengerti nanti, saat kau sudah dewasa. Cinta adalah gabungan dari semua emosi itu sendiri, kau akan merasa takut, senang, sedih, khawatir, dan lain-lain. Dikatakan gabungan juga tidak benar. Cinta lebih kompleks daripada emosi biasa." Hershel melihat Luke mulai mengetukkan jari ke dahi. "Kau akan mengerti suatu hari nanti."

"Lalu bagaimana perasaanmu pada Claire? Sekompleks itu?"

Luke tidak menangkap kata-katanya. Hershel tidak berharap Luke akan segera mengerti dalam sekali penjelasan. Hershel sangat menyayangkan dalam waktu beberapa jam lagi mereka akan segera berpisah. Namun, ayah Luke lebih berhak untuk mengajari Luke mengenai hal-hal sensitif seperti ini.

"Kautahu apa yang seharusnya kau khawatirkan?" Hershel mengabaikan pertanyaan Luke.

"Aku seharusnya khawatir jika aku sudah merasakan jatuh cinta, bukannya sebelum aku merasakannya?"

Hershel berdecak kagum pada otak Luke yang tidak pernah berhenti berputar. "Itu juga." Sebelum Luke bisa melanjutkan pembicaraan, Hershel dengan cepat melanjutkan, "Namun yang paling penting adalah kau harus bersiap-siap dan aku akan segera mengantarmu ke pelabuhan."

* * *

><p>Hershel mematikan lampu ruang kerjanya. Luke sudah menunggu di mobil kuning kesayangan Hershel sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Hershel termenung melihat tumpukan kertas, dokumen, dan buku-buku di atas meja kerjanya. Dulu, yang suka membersihkan meja belajar Hershel—karena sepuluh tahun yang lalu Hershel belum memiliki meja kerja—adalah Claire. Hershel merasa hatinya berdenyut—entah merasa sakit, terharu, rindu, tidak terjelaskan.<p>

Claire sangat suka memberi hadiah. Biasanya, Claire datang ke ruangan Hershel, membersihkan meja dan ruangannya yang seperti kapal pecah, dan menaruh sebuah kotak kecil di mejanya sebagai hadiah untuk Hershel. Oh, pernah satu hari Claire membawakannya sebuah kotak besar. Kotak yang berisi topi tinggi yang kini menjadi topi kesayangan Hershel dan ia hampir tidak pernah meninggalkannya.

Dua menit kemudian Hershel sudah berada di luar gedung. Setelah ia berjalan beberapa langkah, Hershel merasakan sesuatu yang dingin jatuh ke bahu dan tangannya. Hershel refleks menengokkan kepalanya ke atas.

Salju. Salju turun, seperti tiga hari yang lalu ketika Hershel akhirnya bertemu lagi dengan Claire setelah sepuluh tahun.

Hershel mengambil topinya, tetap melihat ke atas. Ia tersenyum. Mengingat semua kebahagiaan yang selama ini ia dapat. Rasanya sungguh sangat tidak bersyukur dan tidak dewasa jika ia terus-menerus menangis dan menyalahi takdir.

_Aku akan bertahan dengan kuat._

_Itulah yang akan dilakukan oleh seorang _gentleman_._

Hershel kembali mengenakan topinya dan mendekati mobil kesayangannya.

_Benar, 'kan, Claire?_


End file.
